Because I am YOUR angel
by Lyradana
Summary: Fanfic Devimega. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une simple humaine nommée Homura se retrouve embarquée dans une drôle d'histoire remplis d'anges et de démons?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Look around you.**

Nous sommes à la veille de noël, un jour particulier pour les êtres humains normaux. Un jour ou tous se ruent dans les magasins afin de faire leurs achats de dernières minutes. Certes, il existe quelques exceptions, certains ne peuvent pas apprécier ce jour, car il ne fait point parti de leurs coutumes... Et malheureusement, ceux bien implantés dans cette coutume ont bien souvent à tendance à être mal à l'aise. Mais passons, ceci n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

Dans une rue garnis de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, regardant avec curiosité une des vitrines qui présenter des objets assez tentant... Il y avait toi. Homura. Une belle demoiselle à la peau crème, possédant deux yeux emplis d'innocence qui se délecte de toutes les choses que tu dévores du regard actuellement. Emmitouflée dans un beau parka mauve, on ne pouvait actuellement pas voir cette jolie tresse noire qui descendait habituellement dans ton dos. Sur le sommet de ton crâne, siéger fièrement un bonnet assortis à ta veste. Oh oui, pour l'hiver, tu étais très bien protéger ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tu n'appréciais pas cette saison. Bien au contraire, tu l'adorais ! Faire des bonhomme de neige, s'étaler dans la neige pour faire de l'art abstrait... Qui n'aimait pas ça ? ... À part les êtres assez âgés, tu ne voyais pas vraiment qui pourrait posséder une haine assez puissante.

Finalement, tu te désintéressas de la vitrine après avoir entendu le clocher annoncer qu'il se faisait bien tard maintenant. Déjà ? Ha ce que le temps pouvait passer vite... Avec une petite hâte, tu ramassas le sachet contenant tes courses. Même si tu étais adulte, tu ne pouvais te résoudre à l'idée de ne pas être généreuse avec tes parents. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été présents pour toi.

Calmement, tu t'engageas sur le trottoir, fredonnant l'air connu des rois mages. Encore maintenant, quelques flocons tombaient du ciel, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus la magie de l'hiver. Tu te retenais un peu de faire l'enfant... Et pour une fois, tu su placé tes limites.

Comme d'habitude, tu passas devant la grande église de ta ville. En journée, tu voyais souvent le prêtre accompagné d'une "soeur". Tu ne les connaissais pas réellement, mais d'après tes parents, c'étaient sois disante des bonnes personnes. Bien que ton père t'avait rudement conseillé de ne pas t'approcher d'eux, de crainte qu'ils t'enrôlent de force dans une quelconque religion. Ah Homura... Ton père a bien souvent tendance à trop te protéger. D'ailleurs, tu n'oses même pas jeter un oeil sur ton téléphone. Tu savais très bien que ton paternel avait sans doute essayais de te joindre en vain en voyant que tu n'étais pas rentrée.

Doucement, mais sûrement, tu étais sur le chemin du retour, quittant la foule, les magasins... Pour une atmosphère plus tranquille. Tu ne vivais plus chez tes parents depuis deux ans maintenant, mais pour noël, tu venais le fêter chez eux. Cela n'avait rien de très amusant de rester assise seule à une table, tandis que le feu de la cheminée crépiter pour indiquer sa présence. Non. Tu n'aimes pas spécialement être seule, la solitude n'est pas faite pour toi.

Bientôt... Bientôt...D'ici une dizaine de minutes, tu seras au chaud. Tu imaginais déjà les futures répliques de ton père inquiet et du rire de ta mère. Rien que le fait d'y penser, faisait naître un sourire sur ton visage.

- _Otōsan, okaasan... Votre fille arrive bientot !_

Déclaras-tu joyeusement, avant d'accélérer le pas. Mais tu n'entendis pas les bruits de pas derrière toi. Ni ce rire, qui pourtant, aurait du t'alerter de ce qui te guetter actuellement. Mais non Homura, c'était bien trop te demander.

L'ombre se rapprochait de toi à grande vitesse, sans que tu ne la remarque ou ne la sente. Peut-être que si tu sortais de ton imagination, tu remarqueras le danger qui galoper vers toi? Tu en fus incapable. Incapable de ne pas quitter ton chemin des yeux , incapable de sentir la température hivernale devenir pire.

Pourtant... Dans tes rêveries, tu ne tardas pas à apercevoir une..Plume blanche tombait juste devant tes yeux. Et lorsque tu fixas ton attention sur elle, tu découvris une tripoté de plumes étalé sur le sol, juste à côté d'un croisement. Intrigué, tu ne tardas pas à tourné et de suivre ce drôle de chemin.

- _J'éspère que ce n'est pas encore un pauvre oiseau...Il y'a beaucoup de chats ici !_

Tu te mordis les lèvres, essayant de trouver le volatile blessée, ton regard planté dans le sol. Où est-il ? En tout cas, tu ne remarquas pas que l'ombre qui te poursuivait n'était plus. Un miracle ? De la magie ? Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Bien plus.

Dans ta recherche, tu entras par mégarde dans quelqu'un. Doucement, tu levas tes yeux noisette pour les planter dans ceux noir de l'individu. Un individu tout sourire qui aurait du te paraître dès plus dérangeant. Mais Homura, tu n'es pas comme ça. La normalité t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Oh , b-bonjour ! Je...pardon..j'ai..rentrée..pas fait exprée...Desolée?_

Tentas-tu de dire de façon très vite, à cause d'une vile timidité qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez. L'individu sembla regarder quelque chose par-dessus ton épaule..Et lorsque tu voulus te retourner, celui-ci daigna enfin te répondre.

 _\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour une demoiselle de se trouver ici ?_

 _-Je...oui...peut-être ..Mais...Je pensais qu'il y'avait ...un animal de blessé et..._

 _-Aaaah je vois ! Mais il n'y a rien ici! Maintenant rentre chez toi, c'est dangereux ici._

était tard, tu devais rentrer maintenant. Même si tu venais de te retarder encore plus en restant tranquillement pour discuter avec un parfait inconnu. Tu hochas vivement la tête, les joues rougies par la gêne. Tu crus même l'entendre rire un peu, mais tu remarquas finalement quelques détails. Il avait l'air joyeux, mais son regard n'était pas intérieurement concentré sur toi. Tantôt, il te regardait, tantôt il fixé derrière toi, guettant... Guettant..Quoi?

Et ensuite...

 _-...Mais...vous êtes blessé!_

 _-Ha...ha oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y ai pas fait attention ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Rentre juste chez toi, d'accord?_

Grandement sceptique, tu le regardas un long moment. Tu étais partagé entre l'envie de le quitter, mais la voix de la raison te souffler que laisser cet homme blesser dans le froid... Serait une grave erreur et un manque de gentillesse.

Il était assez grand, portant un simple hoodie jaune ainsi qu'un...Short. En hiver ? Cela n'aurait-il pas du suffire pour réveiller en toi de la peur ? Bien sûr que non Homura. Tu as le Coeur sur la main et tu restes dans l'optique que quiconque dans le besoin mérite de l'aide.

Prenant une grande inspiration, laissant l'air froid de l'hiver entrait pleinement dans tes poumons, tu essayas de prendre l'air le plus grave et sérieux possible.

 _\- Je rentre chez moi...si vous acceptez de venir avec moi pour que je puisse vous soignez!_

 _-...ah?_

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, tu semblas avoir déstabilisé ton interlocuteur. Son regard était entièrement concentré sur ta personne...Mais tu semblas toujours y lire une pointe..D'inquiétude.

Ton père allait certainement refuser d'avoir un inconnu ce soir, et ta mère craindrait que l'homme ne soit qu'un voleur ou...Un prédateur qui endort la conscience des êtres naïf pour les utiliser. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que toi, tu n'étais pas rusé ! Tu avais déjà une petite excuse, un grand mensonge à dire. Tu n'aimais pas ça..Mais...c'est pour la bonne cause, non?

L'individu tenait son bras contre lui, sans doute l'avait-il cassé en tombant ou.. Par mégarde. Tu lui demanderas plus tard, en tout cas, l'urgence actuelle était de l'emmener avec toi !

Toujours avec un air déterminé, tu osas attraper son bras valide, afin de tirer légèrement dessus. Au cas où son propriétaire pensait que tu étais une faible d'esprit qui ne prenait pas conscience de ces paroles. Dans ce cas...Cela serait très mal te connaître.

- _D'accord d'accord ! J'ai compris, je vais te suivre._

Tu le lâchas, en affichant un sourire rayonnant. Ton interlocuteur avait toujours la même expression faciale sur le visage..Et tu ne trouvas pas non plus cela anormale. Tu reculas d'un pas, avant de lui tourner le dos, commençant à prendre le chemin tant prisé du retour. L'homme jaune ? Te suivait simplement sans rien dire, en tout cas, tu sentais son regard sur toi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tu arrivas devant le portail de ton habitation. Une charmante demeure, joliment décorée pour noël. Il y avait même un faux père noël en plein centre de ton jardin.

Avec une légère hâte, tu poussas le portail avant de bondir devant la porte d'entrée... Avant de voir que le jeune homme était resté sur le seuil du portail, ces deux yeux noirs te fixant... Attendant... Quelque chose ? Tu te raclas alors la gorge, avant de dire sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.  
-Tu peux... Venir? Ne me dis pas que tu es comme les vampires et que tu as besoin d'une autorisation ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le voir te rejoindre, jetant des coups d'œil autour de toi. L'individu semblait tout découvrir, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis le pied dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu trouvas cela très amusant et laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

Le bruit de la sonnette ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser voir un couple assez âgé. Couple qui poussa des exclamations de joie en te voyant... Mais qui furent choqué par le jeune homme qui était avec toi.

- _Ohayo parent de..H...la demoiselle qui me foce à venir._

 _-Héhé ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est juste un...ami d'enfance que j'ai trouvée, je le connais tout va bien !_

Déclaras-tu en poussant l'homme à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte derrière toi. Tu t'attends à recevoir des reproches pour l'heure, ou pour avoir ramené un sois disant ami que même eux ne connaissait pas. Mais non, ils se contentèrent de te prendre dans tes bras. La magie de noel ? Surement.

Vos retrouvailles durèrent un moment, dans un brouhaha immense de cris de joie et de rire. Vous formiez une famille heureuse, qu'aucun malheur ne pouvait séparer. Tu en oublias même la présence de l'invité, qui s'est fermé dans un mutisme, s'effaçant presque de votre tableau.

Avec peine, tu pris conscience que tu avais une chose bien plus importante à faire actuellement. Tu quittas l'étreinte chaleureuse de tes parents, bredouillants des excuses maladroites, avant d'entraîner l'inconnu jaune avec toi. Tu le poussas dans ta chambre, après avoir chapardé à droite et à gauche ce qui pourrais éventuellement t'aider à le soigner. Lui, il te regarder, sagement. Tu eu même l'impression que son regard se...Moquer de toi.  
Tu ne remarquas pas non plus que durant une fraction de seconde, l'ombre de ton bel inconnu n'était pas la bonne. Non. Son ombre reflétée la personne qu'il était réellement. Mais tu ne fus pas assez vive pour le voir, car l'ombre n'est pas restée difforme bien longtemps.

- _Alors...j'ai du désinfectant, des pansements...de la pommade.._  
 _-Escuse moi, mais..._

 _\- Une attelle, car j'ai l'impression que ton bras est cassé..._

 _-Je t'assure que je..._

 _\- Oh mince, j'ai encore oubliée la moitié !_

 _-...Vais bien !_

 _-Pardon tu disais quelque chose?_

Tu n'avais malheureusement pas trop écouté ce que raconter l'individu, mais lorsque tu redressas la tête, ce fut pour le voir qui lever les deux mains avec un grand sourire. Oui. Il allait définitivement bien. Comme si ces blessures avaient miraculeusement guéri par on ne sais quel miracle.  
Tu lâchas un petit cri de surprise, tandis que l'être jaune en rigola tel un enfant. Comme si le fait de te surprendre l'amusait. À croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

- _Haha ! Ne fais donc pas cette tête ! Tu es bien plus mignonne quand tu souris ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir resté longtemps, le devoir m'appelle !Oooh et j'oublié, moi, c'est Jyushimatsu ! Je te remercie de ta gentillesse, Homura !_

Attendez... Depuis quand... Connaissait-il ton nom ? Cette fois, tu eue peur, reculant légèrement vers ta porte. "Jyushimatsu" ne sembla pas essayer de te rassurer, ni de faire un pas vers toi. Son regard n'était plus concentré sur toi, il guettait la fenêtre de ta chambre, comme s'il venait subitement de voir quelque chose qui le contrarier.

 _-Hmmm...Il y'en a beaucoup ce soir ! Halalala...Allez, aurevoir !_

Tu clignas des yeux alors que l'homme jaune rigolait toujours. Tu entendis quelqu'un toqué à ta porte, ainsi que la voix inquiète de ta mère qui demander si tout allait bien. Le temps que tu braques ton attention sur la porte...L'étrange homme avait subitement.. Disparus. Seule une plume blanche descendit doucement à l'endroit où c'était trouvé Jyushimatsu.


	2. Chapter 2 : You don't like the church?

**Chapitre 2 : You don't like the church?**

Une semaine. Une semaine s'était passé depuis cette étrange rencontre. Quelque chose te chiffonner et t'offusquer dans ce qui s'était passé. Avais-tu tout imaginé ? Car quelques heures après, tes parents ne se souvenaient même plus de cet inconnu. Mais dans ta mémoire... Tout était intact. Tu voyais la scène à nouveau, tu entendais encore ce rire enfantin. Tu n'étais certainement pas folle ! Ton imagination n'avait pas pu inventer une telle chose.

Afin de te changer les idées, tu décidas de sortir un peu dehors, afin de rejoindre le parc. Tu envoyas un rapide message à une amie, si elle désirait ou non venir un peu discuter, tu sera présente là-bas.

La malchance te sourria lorsque l'orage commenca à tonner...Et tu étais déjà bien loin de chez-toi. Le parc ne serait qu'un piètre refuge en cas d'éclair de la part du ciel. Pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Tu te mis à courir, prenant des chemins au hasard, cherchant quelque chose qui te permettrait de t'abriter !

L'orage gronda, le ciel s'éclaira, tu hurlas. Oui, tu avais peur stupide des éclairs. Tu craignais que la foudre te transperce et qu'emporte ainsi ta vie absurde et courte. La peur te donna des ailes, tu courus encore plus vite alors que la pluie venait de montrer le bout de son nez.

Tu finis par voir la silhouette de la belle église. Une charmante demeure qui a été de nombreuse fois rénovée...Et ou bien souvent des personnes assez âgé venez se confesser pour que Dieu leur ôte tout pécher. Tu n'étais pas forcément croyante et rare sont les fois où tu avais osé mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Tu...Préférais devenir sénile et vieille avant d'y entrer!

Malheureusement, l'orage t'intima qu'actuellement...Cette église... Sera ton refuge de force. Avec hâte tu ne tardas pas à y entrer, claquant la porte derrière toi. La respiration haletante, tu détaillas un peu ton nouveau décor.

Des banc, un autel...Et de magnifiques vitraux qui te semblèrent un peu étranges. Sur un, il y avait un homme étrange en tige blanc, possédant des bracelets et une couronne de lierre. Il joignait les mains ensemble, comme dans une prière silencieuse.

Les autres vitraux etaient garnis de couleurs vives. C'étaient...assez agréable.

-...Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici?

Une voix morne venait de briser ta contemplation. Tu te retournas lentement pour voir...la soeur. Son regard semblait littéralement te fusiller comme si ta simple présence était un sacrilège à lui tout seul.

-Je..Suis venus ici pour me protéger de l'orage. Je partirais dès qu'il sera passé, je vous le promets ! Je m'excuse encore pour le dérangement...

-Ce n'est pas ceci qui me dérange. Oh Seigneur...Pardonne à cette pauvre âme insolente son impolitesse...On toque, quand on est poli.

Actuellement...Tu avais juste envie de devenir aussi petite qu'une sourie. Tu n'osais même pas dire à haute voix ton incompréhension en remarquant que...la soeur était un homme. Tu ne pouvais voir sa bouche à cause d'un étrange masque blanc qu'elle portait. Sinon...sa tenue en général tiré vers le mauve.

-Heh. Que se passe-t-il ici?

Une nouvelle voix, bien plus grave fit son apparition, avec un autre individu. Oh. Le prêtre. Tu essayas d'afficher un petit sourire en le voyant. Sa présence était rassurante tu sentais qu'il devait être quelqu'un de très calme et posé.

Lorsqu'il t'apperçus, il haussa simplement un sourcil, avant d'afficher un sourire qui se voulait des plus amicaux.

-My ladie...Ne tiens pas compte des paroles dures de soeur Ichimatsu. Le mauvais temps empire sa mauvaise humeur habituel. Tu es la bienvenue en ce lieu. Dieu aime tout le monde après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu à peu, tu fus bien plus rassuré. La soeur ne disa plus aucun mot, se contentant de t'observer. De te juger. Son regard était lourd, tu craignais que soudainement elle, ou plutot, il, proclame de sa voix morne un "COUPAAABLE!"...De...Tu ne sais quelle faute.

Le prêtre s'avança, gardant un beau sourire sur son visage. Il se voulait accueillant, comme s'il craignait de te froisser. Mais ces efforts furent récompensés lorsque tu pris à nouveau la parole.

-Je...Merci. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de venir ici. Je veux dire...Il n y'a pas de culte et puis...

-Ma chère demoiselle... N'aie crainte ! La maison de Dieu est ouverte à tous. De plus, c'est peut-être lui-même qui t'a montré la voie en te guidant jusqu'ici. Chaque miracle lui est du. Il voit tout, il sait tout. Et cela serait très peu noble de ma part de refuser le toit à une pauvre âme en détresse. Soeur Ichimatsu? Pouviez-vous apporter un peu de thé? Nous avons une âme à réchauffer.

Un soupir las répondit à la voix autoritaire du prê la soeur accepta avec regret la tâche ingrate de préparer un peu de thé pour toi...Et sans doute aussi pour les autres. D'un mouvement de main, le brave prêtre t'invita à t'asseoir sur un banc, tandis que lui alla sagement récupérer sa bible, posée actuellement sur l'autel.

Tu t'installas sagement, les mains posées sur les genoux. Ton regard dériva finalement sur les vitraux que tu pouvais désormais voir de plus près et...ton coeur rata un battement. A côté de celui qui représentait un homme avec une toge, ce trouvait un autre individu avec deux immenses ailes blanches. La moitié de son visage était caché par un grand col, mais on voyait clairement l'ébauche d'un sourire. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le jaune et le blanc. Tu avais une..Etrange sensation de déjà vu, au fond de toi.

-Curieuse n'est-ce pas? Il est vrai que vous n'avez sans doute jamais mis les pieds ici. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux peut-être éclairer votre lanterne ?

Une voix bien plus douce venait de se faire entendre..Tu eu juste à tournée la tête pour voir un autre homme, vêtu de rose et de blanc. Sur sa tête siéger un petit béret, et il tenait des cierges dans une de ces mains. Il t'adressa un timide sourire avant de te désigner les vitraux devant toi.

-L'homme au milieu est une représentation de Dieu. Je sais, cela peut semblais un peu étrange...Mais c'est basé sur les récits de notre bible. Son apparence n'est pas toujours la même, mais celle-ci revient souvent dans les écrits.

Le bonhomme changea de main pour porter son cierge. Lui aussi avait un air tout aussi bienveillant que le prêtre...Un visage empli d'innocence.

-Et lui c'est un archange. Choisis pas Dieu lui-même pour aider les Hommes à rester dans le bon chemin. Mais il n'est pas seul, il possède des anges qui ont la même mission que lui. En général l'archange est bien souvent affilé au titre d'ange gardien et de messager.

-Je...je vois.

On dirait une histoire...Tu semblais un peu mieux comprendre ces personnages qui sont sans doute fictifs. Peut-être pourras-tu parler de ton étrange rencontre avec lui? Tout ceci commencer un peu à te peser. Jouant avec tes doigts , les joues, un peu rougies, tu demandas timidement.

-..Je...j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

-A moi? Hmmmm...C'est le rôle de Karamatsu d'être à l'écoute. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple prieur ! Mais bon, je peu faire un petit effort pour toi ! Ah au faite, moi c'est Todomatsu !

Tu laissas échapper un rire petit nerveux, avant de te ressaisir. Courage Homura ! Cela te faira du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Et bien...un soir...J'ai rencontré un étrange garçon, se prénommant Jyushimatsu. Il était blessé, alors je lui ai demandé de venir chez moi ! Mais une fois arrivées, ces blessures n'étaient plus et...il a soudainement disparu! Tout ce qui reste de son passage, c'est une plume..

Bredouillas tu en fixant le sol. Tu te souviens avoir gardé la plume aussi ! Mais le soudain calme ne t'encouragea pas à le dire. A vrai dire, lorsque tu redressas ta tête, ce fut pour voir que : premièrement soeur Ichimatsu étaient reveu, deuxièment le prêtre est venu aussi et semble lever un sourcil, troisièmement le prieur viens de te faire les gros yeux.

Et voilà...Tu venais sans doute de te faire passer pour une folle à leurs yeux. C'est malin ! Tu allais t'empresser de faire passer le malentendu, en acceptant pleinement les futures remarques désobligeantes. Mais ta voix resta bloquée dans ta gorge, la honte se lisait a présent sur ton visage.  
Une nouvelle fois, tu baissas la tête, ravalant avec peine les quelques larmes qui commencer à venir. Tu avais beau être une adulte...Une part de toi était toujours un peu sensible au moindre sujet honteux.

Une main vient doucement se poser sur ton épaule pour te secouer. On essayait de...Te consoler ? De te dire que ce n'était pas grave? Avec peine, tu redressas ton visage. Les autres semblaient bien moins sévères qu'avant... Presque un peu adoucit. La soeur te tendis une belle tasse blanche à... Patte de chats, dans laquelle se trouvait le liquide chaud du thé.

Tu la pris avec hésitation, tandis que le calme était toujours présent. Karamtsu et Ichimatsu se jeter des regards, Todomatsu semblait un peu blasé par leurs réactions. Il se mordait la lèvre, comme s'il avait envie de dire quelque chose...Mais que quelque chose l'en empecher.

-Je suis..navrée de vous avoir conté ceci ..je...

\- As tu envie de savoir qui est réllement ce jeune homme mysterieux?

-Ichimatsu ! Nous n'avons pas le droit ! déclara soudainement le prieur, en essayant d'hausser en vain la voix.

-Elle as le droit de savoir. IL n'a jamais agi comme cela auparavant. Le Seigneur ne nous en voudra pas. N'est-ce pas notre travail de propager ces paroles ? De faire vivre chez les Hommes cette croyance qui leurs permets d'être forts?

Perdue. Ton regard allait de Todomatsu à Ichimatsu, qui était partis dans un long dialogue du pour ou contre. Le prêtre eu un petit rire, avant de t'inviter à te lever. Ce que tu fis, après avoir avalé quelque gorgé du thé. Le liquide te brula un peu la gorge, mais tu trouvas cela un peu agréable.

Karmatsu s'avança jusqu'à l'autel, puis se tourna vers toi un sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la bible qui avait depuis longtemps récupérer à présent. Sa voix grave ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, resonnant dans la grande eglise.

-"Lorsque Dieu termina de crée le monde ainsi que les Hommes, celui-ci fut empli d'une immense fatigue. Afin de se reposer, mais de ne pas laisser le Monde sans surveillance...Il décida d'offrir une part de responsabilité à son Archange. Celui-ci devra veiller à ce que la balance du bien et du mal ne se déséquilibre pas durant sa faiblesse. L'archange accepta son rôle et forma des anges afin de le rejoindre dans sa tache. Après quelques millénaires plus tard...Lorsque Dieu récupéra quelques forces, celui-ci lui demanda " O toi, mon fidèle ami en qui j'ai placé mon entière confiance...Comment se portent les Hommes?" Et c'est alors que l'archange lui répondit "Les Hommes n'ont pas réellement besoin de nous. Ils possèdent une chose très forte et importante qui se nomme le libre-arbitre. "

Étrangement, la voix grave du prêtre avait toute ta capitation. Tu engloutissais ces phrases comme une petite fille qui écoutais sagement un récit. Le prêtre sembla même prendre une...Étrange pose, avant de fermer la bible. Dehors, le mauvais temps c'était estompé, le soleil commencer pointer le bout de son nez, inondant doucement la chapelle de sa lumière. Même les vitraux semblaient scintiller par sa présence.

\- Cet archange, fidèle ami de notre Dieu...Veille sur ce monde ainsi que sur nous. Les anges sont parmi nous...Tout comme leurs contraires, les démons. Mais lui reste le plus puissant de tous. Son nom est Jyushimatsu...Notre messager.

...Quoi? Ton père avait peut-être raison maintenant. Voilà qu'il disait que l'étrange homme était une créature puissante qui siéger à la droite de dieu ! Sérieusement, tu ne comprenais plus. Croire? Faire semblant? Rire? Partir? Ton regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur les vitraux...Et tu eu la désagréable sensation que l'ange ? Ou l'archange ? Dessiner dessus te fixer maintenant, l'air de dire " Et oui ma vieille, c'est moi. Surprise ?". Tu secouas ta tête.

-...Tu ne le crois pas, hein? Ne mens pas, je lis ton air incrédule sur ton visage.

Soeur Ichimatsu t'avais rejoins, tandis que Todomatsu semblait...bouder...dans un coin? Tu eu un rire bête, jouant à nouveau avec tes doigts.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y croire. Pense juste que tu as la chance...qu'IL t'ai choisis pour être sa petite protégée. Il existe une infinité d'humains, et c'est une petite sotte..Pardon, une demoiselle parmi tant d'autre qui as eu cette chance. Il veille sur toi, ne l'oublie pas.

-...Heu...Il me protège? Je ne vis pas dangereusement pourtant.

\- Peut-être car tu ne vois pas le danger...Ton âme doit certainement intéresser des êtres sombres et avide. On ne voit pas les démons, sauf s'ils désirent se faire voir. Jyushimatsu veille au bon équilibre...Mais... Nous nous demandons vraiment si...L'équilibre est réellement bon actuellement.

De quoi parlait la soeur? Tout ceci est incompréhensible pour toi. Tu finis par remarquer que l'orage ne gronde plus, tu pouvais partir ! Tu décidas de remercier la petite communauté, avant de t'hater de rejoindre la sortie. Neanmoins, avant de partir...Todomatsu attrapas ton bras.

-Je connais un endroit ou tu pourrais à nouveau LE rencontrer. Cela t'intéresse?


End file.
